Bring You Down
by love4loganbtr
Summary: "I didn't want it to end this way. I thought you of all people would keep us together. I was wrong." Logan. Logan Mitchell moves in with his cousin James to get away from his old life. He meets Kendall, who can change his life even more. Kogan Jucy AU


_**I've had this idea since, like, March, but I've never been able to write it until now. So here it is, Bring You Down. **_

_**And I realize that I should be working on my other two stories, but this idea is older than them and I couldn't contain myself.**_

_**This will mainly be Logan's POV unless otherwise stated at the beginning of the section/chapter.**_

_**Oh, and since I couldn't fit the full summary on the summary box thingy, here's the full one here.**_

"_**I didn't want it to end this way. I thought you of all people would keep us together. I was wrong."~ Logan. Logan moves in with his cousin James to get away from his old life. He meets Kendall, who can change his life even more. But something always has to go wrong, and this time, he's sure nobody can fix it. AU Kogan Jucy**_

_**Didn't the summary suck? Anyways, here's the story. I've got big plans for it.**_

_**Prologue**_

I think I'd learned two things in my life that really make a difference. One, nothing changes once it turns into hell. Two, my life is pretty screwed up.

My story started when I was fourteen. My dad had come back from clubbing, either really drunk or really high. I was never sure. I was unsure of how many shots he had, but it must've been a lot. But he had brought back someone I didn't know. They had started doing some horrible things with knives to my seventeen year old sister, Kaylee, who ended up dead.

When Kaylee didn't come downstairs from her room the next morning, I asked my dad where she was. As he still was hung over, and mildly drunk still, he grabbed my ear and pulled me up the stairs. He opened Kaylee's door, and pushed me inside. I saw my sister's bloody, lifeless body.

I turned to look at my father in fear, who had a menacing look on his face. "If you tell anyone what Stone and I did, and Kayle won't be the only one," he said to me. So I kept quiet. Everyone thought she had died because of a car accident. I should've gone to someone right then, because maybe, just maybe, my life might not be the hell hole it is now.

I guess a few of the best months of my life had come out of that incident. But that part of the story comes later.

I asked my mom to take full custody over me, so my dad would have a harder time hurting me. She asked why, but I didn't tell her.

A few weeks after my mom had taken me in, a gloomy day in June, right after the school had let out, my two best friends, Camille and Jo, turned up dead on the same day. And the killer was someone I had seen before, my dad's Stone friend. I later found out that Stone's first name was Robert and he had a daughter named Lucy, who was my age.

That's when I came clean to my mom. I told her everything, about how Stone had killed Kaylee, and not some stupid car crash. About how dad threatened to do the same to me if I told. And lastly, about how Stone probably killed Camille and Jo as warning for me, because I knew the truth. She immediately sold our house and we moved up north to Rochester, Minnesota, far away from my home in Texas. Far away from where my dad and Stone could get me.

By then, I had already turned fifteen, in May. We had stayed with my cousin James Diamond and my aunt Brooke at first, until we bought a house close to them. James was my age, so we went to the same high school for junior year.

My story in Minnesota started on the first day of school at the local high school.

_**Chapter One**_

I remember everything about my first day at Rochester High.

I had woken up at 6:30, along with James. Not surprisingly, he spent forty-five minutes making himself pretty, and he had to eat breakfast in the car while I attempted not to make us late.

We got our schedules from the main office and saw that we had the same homeroom together. We then had to run to the room we were in, as it was on the other side of the school. Seconds before the bell rang, James and I took our seats next to each other, and behind two of James's friends.

I sat behind a raven haired boy with a black hockey helmet on his head that I later learned that he never took off. James was behind a tall, blond, and eyebrows boy. "Logan, this is Carlos Garcia," James started, pointing to the helmet boy in front of me, "and Kendall Knight," now pointing to the tall blond.

I have to admit, Kendall was hot. But going by my records of liking guys that were straight, and in some cases homophobic, I would never be with him. He flashed me a smile and I smiled back.

Our teacher called roll, and told us to just talk and make friends while he sorted out some new-school-year stuff. Kendall turned to me, as James and Carlos began talking about some stupid video game or another. "So Logan, are you into hockey? James is captain of the team and Carlos and I are trying out in a few weeks. He'll give us all a spot," Kendall asked.

I shrugged. "It's a fun sport, but we can safely say I'm not the best at it."

"Aww, just try out. I'll make James shape you up so you'll be good. And if he says no, I'll do it myself," Kendall said.

That made me happy inside. He actually wanted to be my friend. That was a first, I'm pretty sure that the only reason Camille and Jo wanted to be my friends was because I did their homework. They turned out to be great friends in the end, though. I still miss them.

Anyways, I had half a mind to just say, "No, you don't want to be my friend, Kendall, I'll only bring you down. And if you want to test that theory, go ahead. Because my life is hell, and anyone who is involved with me at all ends up the same way." But of course, I did't.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine," I simply agreed. The teacher started talking, and Kendall gave me one last approving nod and turned back to our teacher.

Normally I'm a nerd. But now I couldn't concentrate as the teacher explained the many processes in the classroom for an hour. I was too busy staring at a certain blond boy diagonal from me. Luckily, the teacher stood in the front of the classroom in the same direction as Kendall, so he and everyone else would think I was listening to him and not staring at Kendall.

The next four periods were similar, I had all of my classes except third period with Kendall, and I stared at him the whole time. The four of us had lunch period together, and I was happy to see James, Kendall, and Carlos waving me over to their table when I got my lunch. I smiled and sat down next to James.

"So guys, remember that party I'm having in two weeks?" I, having no idea what he meant, just sat there eating as Carlos and James nodded, food stuffed in their mouths. "I'm moving it to this Friday _**(A/N it's Monday)**_. My mom and her boyfriend are celebrating their four month anniversary, and I have no idea what they're going to do." I chuckled. Kendall's attention turned to me. "Logan. Since we're all friends now, you're coming to my party," he stated simply. I rolled my eyes and nodded okay, taking another bite out of my food.

It was awesome to have friends again.

_**Did you like it? It might not match the summary yet, but that's later. As I stated in the beginning A/N, I have big plans for the story and it will have a sequel. There will be LOTS of Logan angst here. Please R&R even if you don't like it, just tell me. **_


End file.
